Mirror Mirror
by anon1126
Summary: A season 2 rewrite of 'Dr. Light's' episode. HarryxOC CiscoxOC Co-written with Kristanella17 Please R&R :)
1. Chapter 1

Alex decided to stop by Jitters that afternoon to pick up coffee for everyone before making her way to STAR Labs. As she grabbed the door to enter the building, someone was walking out with their hands full.

"Here, I got it," Alex said, holding the door for the girl who was exiting with a coffee in each of her hands.

"Thanks," the girl replied as she tried to look down at the ground while making her way out of the shop to continue her mission. While the girl walked by, Alex couldn't help but do a double take as she looked back at the unknown girl who was wearing sunglasses. The unknown girl remarkably resembled Alex, the only difference being the girl's hair. While Alex had long wavy hair, the unknown girl sported a wild, curly, pixie cut. With one last glance, Alex reluctantly made her way into the coffee shop while the other girl disappeared into a crowded sidewalk.

Alex walked into STAR Labs with a tray full of coffee cups. She was surprised when she discovered a new person standing among the rest of the group. He was an older gentleman wearing all black.

The man looked over at Alex, "Cyclone? It's pretty brazen of you to come right in here to kill the Flash," he announced causing the rest of the team to look between Alex and the man, their faces filled with confusion.

"Harry, that's what I'm calling you by the way," Cisco began, "Alex would never kill the Flash. She's my girlfriend and she's apart of Team Flash. Care to explain what you're talking about?" he asked, his tone hostile.

Harry stepped back, his own face showing bewilderment, "You said her name is Alex? What's your last name?" he asked Alex directly.

Alex placed the tray of coffee down on the counter before making her way closer to Cisco. "It's Barnes," she replied hesitantly, taking hold of Cisco's hand for comfort.

Harry sighed, "You have a doppelganger on my Earth," he replied, "Her name is Lexie Barnes and she's a meta. She calls herself Cyclone because she can control the weather. My apologies," he said, adding to the long list of offending he'd done since Barry had found him.

Alex narrowed her eyes in thought, remembering the girl she encountered at the coffee shop. "Actually, does she have short curly hair? Kind wild with the curls everywhere?" she asked curiously.

Barry raised a finger in the air, "Wait a minute," he began, "Alex, do you think you saw her? Is she Zoom's next assassin?" he asked.

Harry nodded as he ran his hand through his messy hair, "I wouldn't doubt it. She's dangerous so she'd be an excellent candidate for Zoom to choose. You need to be careful, Allen," he warned, "She does not talk things through before unleashing her powers."

"You said she controls the weather?" Caitlin asked, taking all the information in, "What can she do with it?"

"Yeah," Barry added, "I've already been struck by lightning," he laughed a little arrogantly.

Harry shook his head, "Crisco, that's what I'm going to call you, keep your girlfriend safe because if Cyclone saw her then her first order of business will be to take out the threat."

"Let's cancel my birthday drinks tonight guys," Caitlin stated, "I don't want to put anyone at risk when we have so much going on. We can just order in while we research Cyclone," she offered.

Cisco shook his head, "Not gonna happen. We aren't gonna let some weather monster ruin our fun," he declared, "We are going tonight and it's not like she can surprise us when a storm has to be present for her to be there."

Barry nodded in agreement, "I'm with Cisco, we shouldn't cancel our plans. Plus, I invited Iris and I'd hate to miss an opportunity with her. Harry, you're welcome to come," he threw in at the end to make Wells feel included.

"Yeah, that would be great! And we would love to get to know you better, Harry," Alex encouraged causing Cisco to scoff from where he was standing. She gave him a subtle nudge in response.

"Yes, please come, Harry. It will be a lot of fun," Cisco said sarcastically with a forced smile.

Harry's lips curled into a mischievous smile, "I wouldn't miss it."


	2. Chapter 2

The group met up that night at the local bar, Saints and Sinners, to celebrate Caitlin's birthday. "Here's to another great year of friendship," Barry said, holding up his glass in cheers with the rest of the group. After to getting to know each other a little better, the group began to break off into sections. Barry and Iris moved closer to the bar while Alex and Cisco relocated to a pool table to play a round.

"I think I'm going to need some fresh air," Caitlin slurred with a giddy giggle, standing from her chair.

"Do you want me to come along?" Harry offered, slightly concerned at how intoxicated she had become.

Caitlin waved off his gesture, "I'll be fine. The Flash is in here," she laughed again before she stumbled out of the bar.

She stood outside, leaning against the wall, when a young man progressed in her direction.

"Hey pretty lady," he called, "Why are you out here all by yourself?"

Caitlin looked over and shook her head, "I'm not. My friends are inside, thank you."

The man wasn't deterred as he stepped closer, running his hand down her arm, "They let you come out here all by yourself?" he questioned, "Those don't sound like very good friends to me. Let me warm you up, Sweetheart," he advanced before wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Caitlin did her best to shake off his motion, "No, I'm really ok," she objected.

Lexie was walking up the street to Saints and Sinners after Zoom told her the Flash would be there when she saw a woman trying to get away from an over zealous suitor. 'Not tonight,' she thought to herself before she looked up to the sky, her eyes glowing blue before storm clouds moved in and a thunderstorm began just over top of the bar. She raised her hand and circled her finger in the air, summoning a tornado which she brought down to the ground and allowed it only to grab the man and take him up into the air. As soon as he was gone, Lexie looked back down and the skies returned to normal.

"Are you ok?" she asked the girl as the door to the bar opened and three men and two more women came out.

"Guys, did hear that? Maybe harsh gusts of wind?" Alex asked after pulling Cisco along over to where Harry had joined Iris and Barry. They looked around to find Caitlin still gone from the group.

"Where is Caitlin?" Iris asked, still looking around the bar. Harry sat up a bit.

"She said something about getting some fresh air," he replied, everyone remaining silent. They gave each other worried looks before they all rushed outside.

"Back away from her," Barry threatened when they reached the street and saw Alex's doppelganger standing next to Caitlin.

Caitlin put her up hands, "No, guys," she protested, "This girl just saved me from a handsy gentleman. She swept him up in a tornado. Cisco, should we call her Twister?"

Cisco shook his head, "She already has a name and she was probably just trying to gain your trust so she could get to the Flash. Isn't that right, girl who looks just like my girlfriend?" he added with a confused voice.

Lexie laughed, "I did come here to kill the Flash but I will not stand for women being toyed with by evil, insignificant men," she replied before she noticed Alex and walked up to her, running her finger down her cheek, "You're very pretty aren't you, my dear?"

Alex flinched as she pulled her face away from her doppelganger, "Why would you want to kill the Flash? If you can stand up for innocent women you must have some sort of consciousness," she noted, worry lining every word.

"Because she'll do whatever Zoom tells her to do even though she knows what he's doing is wrong," Harry expressed as he stepped forward.

Lexie faltered momentarily before she looked up, "Harrison Wells? Did you come here to help them stop Zoom?" she asked as she paced forward and ran a single finger down his chest before removing her touch, "I don't always do what he asks but when my own life is on the line, I tend to listen."

Harry sighed as he looked away from her, causing the group to feel uncomfortable, "Zoom needs to be stopped and the Flash on this Earth can do it so yes, I came over here to help," he explained, "You can be apart of that too. You haven't done anything unforgivable. It's not too late to turn over a new leaf," he pleaded.

"With your help, we could stop him together then you can go back home to Earth-2 and go back to living your life," Barry spoke up, trying to reason with the meta.

"Your offer sounds very tempting," Lexie replied, "But, unfortunately, Zoom wants me dead if the Flash isn't killed so I don't really have many options. He's too fast and too strong, how could this team even hope to protect me?"

"You know I would do everything in my power to keep you safe," Harry said, his voice quiet but everyone heard what he said.

Lexie smiled as she looked up at him, "My dear, sweet, Harrison, you know things between us never work out but if you want to try to work together, I am open to the idea," she added, directing her attention from Harry back to the group, "I am not a murderer so I'd prefer not to start now," she confessed, showing vulnerability.

Everyone stared in shock at the exchange between Lexie and Harry before Harry cleared his throat, knocking everyone back to their senses.

"Oh right, you should come back to STAR Labs with us. We can set something up," Barry said to Lexie.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you really here to help them?" Lexie asked once they were back at STAR Labs and she had Harry alone.

Harry looked at her, nodding, "Yes. I know that's hard to believe but I caused this mess so I have to help them clean it up. Why did you agree to help him?" he redirected the questioning.

Lexie smiled, "I made that clear before. He was going to kill me if I declined his offer and I value my neck more then anyone else in the multiverse," she replied, "If that's what you'd call it."

Harry replied, "Yes, that's what we call it but you could've come to me for help instead of being a hired hitman."

Lexie rolled her eyes before turning away from him, "Our relationship has never revolved around anything other then physical needs, Harrison. But, I appreciate the front you're putting up here in order to seem like a good guy."

"What have I done to deserve any other title?" he asked, moving around her to see her face, "I'm curious to know what kind of light you see me in."

"So paranoid," she replied, placing her hand on his cheek, "I only meant to point out that you waited a very long time to make up for the error you caused. More importantly, can these people truly protect me from Zoom if I choose to join this suicide mission?"

Harry shook his head, "I don't know yet but I do know that I can and that should be reason enough for you to stick around and give us a shot. It, I mean it."

"Harrison Wells, do you want more from me then a booty call?" she teased as she laughed, softly, "I will stay but only because I gain nothing other than my life for helping Zoom so why not? Shall we join your new little group of do gooder friends? I'm sure they're discussing the many risks involved with a partnership with me," she concluded, thinking back on the girl who shared her face.

Harry nodded, "I don't think they'll trust you instantly but you can prove yourself. I'll show you the way," he offered, "These halls can be confusing."

While Harry and Lexie were secluded from the rest of the group to discuss their personal matters, Team Flash gathered to converse the situation amongst themselves.

"I don't trust her," Cisco began, looking over his shoulder for any sign of his girlfriend's doppelganger, "how do we know she won't turn on us the first chance she gets? Alex will be the first person she goes after. Have you learned nothing from evil twin tv tropes?" he asked exasperatedly, turning back to the group. Alex gave Cisco a small smile, silently thanking him for his concern.

"We can't fully trust her just yet, but we should at least give her a shot. She's spoken with Zoom; we could take advantage of the fact he probably trusts her, or at the least she could have some sort of idea of his plan on how to attack Barry, " Alex tried to reason, "but that doesn't mean we should take our eye off her," she finished confidently.

"I agree with Alex," Caitlin said, "keep your friends close, but your enemies closer," she smirked, still feeling the effects of her birthday drinks. Barry nodded along silently, lost in thought.

"Ok, we keep an eye on her," Barry said, looking at the entrance of the lab as he waited for the two to return, "but we also pay more attention to Harry. There's something he's not telling us about her, so keep your guard up. Also, Cisco, don't let Alex out of your sight. She doesn't need to be alone while Lexie is staying with us," he ordered. Cisco agreed without any hesitation.

"Have you decided whether or not to burn me at the stake?" Lexie asked as she and Harry rejoined the group. Harry visibly grimaced at her entrance.

"We said we would protect you as long as you stay true to your word," Barry answered, walking over half way to meet Lexie.

"You superheros, always so ready to see the good in people," Lexie replied as she offered her hand which Barry hesitantly took, "I hope I can live up to your high standards." She looked to the rest of Team Flash, "Our first order of business is to lure Zoom back here thinking I've already killed the Flash. Once he appears, you pretty little thinkers can take him out in any way you see fit."

"Maybe Cisco could make some alterations to Barry's suit, that way when you two battle it would still be realistic but Barry remained unharmed?" Alex suggested, looking up to her boyfriend who was standing next to her. Cisco nodded in thought, a smile growing across his face as he looked at Alex.

"That could work. It shouldn't take too long, maybe a couple of days," Cisco thought aloud as he began the mental calculations of the alterations before walking over to the computer systems.

"Doppelganger, would you like to talk one on one and get to know each other better?" Lexie offered as she moved closer to Alex, "I'm quite certain we have more things in common other than our beautiful faces."

Alex took a startled step backwards, "Uh, ok," she reluctantly agreed, grabbing the attention of the rest of Team Flash.

"You shouldn't be so scared of me," Lexie urged as she moved closer once more, "I would never dream of hurting one hair on our voluminous heads. Don't you trust me, gorgeous? I've been told I can be very persuasive," she reached out and ran her hand down Alex's arm.

Harry cleared his throat, "Lexie, perhaps you shouldn't be so forward with our new friends," he suggested, "Take a step back and let them come to you."

Lexie frowned before moving back half a step, "I guess that strategy does work sometimes," she looked over at Harry, "So, Alex...is that what they call you? Can we go have a friendly chat?" she looked around and added, "Away from all of this incessant gawking."

Alex looked over to Cisco before answering. He was giving her the clear 'kill sign' as he lifted his index finger and slid it across his neck. Looking back at Lexie, Alex took a deep breath, "Yeah, let's do it," she agreed hesitantly.


	4. Chapter 4

"Tell me about yourself, Alex," Lexie began once they were separated from the group, "What's your life like here on Earth 1?"

Alex gave Lexie a tight grin, "Well, I'm a TA at the local university, and I've been with Cisco a few months now," she replied, her anxiety clearly showing through her words. "What about you?"

Lexie grinned, "That isn't a lot to start with but I guess we must begin somewhere. I am an accountant and before I got my powers, I handled large investment accounts but now, I do the books for the criminals of my Central City and I'm paid much better for it," she began. "I have no boyfriend but that is mostly because all the men in my city know that if they hurt me, even in the slightest, I'll unleash a terrible storm on them. Now, tell me something juicy about yourself? Like, did you sleep with a professor to get your job?"

Alex's eyes narrowed at the unusual question, "Uh, no. I have my MA in education, so I'm trying to work towards a doctorate," she answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Remaining silent for a brief second, Alex decided to make a confession, "But if you want something personal about me, I'll admit, I might be a little jealous that you have powers and I don't," she admitted with a sincere smile.

"Trust me, having powers is not all it's cracked up to be," Lexie began, finally sounding slightly normal and not like Cruella Deville, "The moment I found out I could do what I do, there has been a target on my back. We don't have a Team Flash over there to guide metas to make the right choices or band together so I did what I had to in order to survive," she began to feel vulnerable so she switched gears, "Do you find yourself attracted to Harrison? I wonder if our brains work similarly."

Alex grimaced at the last question, "Uh, he's not exactly my cup of tea, but he seems like a good guy, but let's go back to the powers thing. You said there isn't a Team Flash in Earth 2, but maybe that's because they need something different; maybe they need a Team Cyclone?" Alex suggested with a kind grin, "Barry does what he does to protect the city and innocents, and I know there's some goodness in you because you saved Caitlin. Maybe you could help put a stop to crime on your Earth? I know if our brains work in any similarity you've at least given it a thought," she countered.

"Team Cyclone? How naive can you be, mirror image?" she replied with a laugh that may have been hiding an emotion, "There aren't even people on my Earth willing to stand up against the criminal metas and you forget, I'm one of them. Now, tell me what I need to know to gain the trust of your friends?" she changed the subject as she looked deeply into Alex's eyes.

Alex's friendly smile fell from her face. "First of all, you could try to have a bit of a better attitude," she replied with a hint of her own sass, "and secondly, trust is earned. We're putting our faith in you so if an opportunity comes up to prove your trustworthiness you need to take it. Also, you'll notice it's called 'Team Flash' because that's exactly what we are; a team. No putting yourself first, whatever we do is for the betterment of the group," she finished firmly.

"There's the feisty side I knew must exist in my twin," Lexie smiled approvingly, "Now that I know you have a backbone, we can get along so much better. So, if Cisco is your boyfriend, who is everyone else?" she asked.

"Cisco is the brains behind most of the tech at STAR Labs, but it seems that Harry is also well versed in that area so they've been working together...maybe together isn't the right word; more like they've been working next to each other," Alex explained with a chuckle, "then there's Barry. You already know his part." Alex debated on whether or not she should tell Lexie about Iris, but ended up deciding against it. "Iris is a friend of everyone's. And Caitlin in the in-house doctor," she finished before thinking of a question of her own. "So, you wanna tell me what's going on between you and Harry?"

"I shouldn't be here long enough for Harry and I to concern you," Lexie replied, her tone short, "Shall we go help them prepare for the battle ahead or did you have more questions for me? I have learned what I needed to about you, and that is that we will be very good allies."

Alex gave Lexie an unsure look. She didn't like the fact that she had confessed so much to her doppleganger only to be denied her question concerning Harry. "Alright, let's go," she agreed before the two stood to make their way back to the team.

"Ramon, can you hand me the gloves we've been working on?" Harry asked he looked over at Cisco who'd been acting strangely since they'd broken off on their project for Barry.

Cisco reached out farther than he needed to, hoping to make some sort of physical contact with Harry as he passed the gloves over, but Harry was quick to dodge Cisco's grasp.

"Don't touch me," Harry replied harshly. Cisco held his hands up in defense.

"I wasn't trying to, man. I was just trying to give you the gloves you asked for," he replied, trying to sound casual.

"I was not born yesterday, Crisco," Harry replied, "I am very aware your friends want you to vibe me and it's not going to happen. Now, can we please get serious?" he asked before he turned back and knocked a vial of sodium phosphate onto the counter, spilling liquid everywhere.

Cisco quickly took the opportunity to fake assistance in cleaning up the spill, but instead took hold of Harry's wrist.

" _Harrison, we have to stop doing this," Lexie said as she pulled her top back on, buttoning it._

 _Harrison sat up in the bed and looked back at her, "It's not only me who comes looking for trouble," he snapped back._

 _Lexie rolled her eyes, "Maybe if you could think with your head once in awhile, you could resist me or at least resist the urge to call. I have plenty of things to do besides answer your booty calls."_

 _Harrison shook his head, "You know it's more then that, Lex. How can you stand there and try to hide the feelings we have? If it were just physical, we'd be able to hold back some of the time. Come lay down," he urged._

 _Lexie shook her head, "What you're speaking of must be one-sided, Wells. I want nothing from you but a quick fix. Don't call again," she threatened as a thunderstorm started outside._

Cisco was brought back to the moment and he found himself staring at Harry, his mind racing from what he'd seen.

"What? What did you see?" Harry asked, noticing the blank stare Cisco had on his face a few seconds ago. The questioning quickly knocked Cisco back into reality.

"Uh, nothing," he replied quickly as he began tinkering with some of the tools on the table. Harry grabbed Cisco's arm.

"What did you see?" he demanded firmly. Cisco dropped his tools as soon as Harry's hand grabbed him. He looked up at the angry man staring back down at him.

"I just wanted to know what was going on between you and Lexie. We needed to know if," Cisco confessed, only to be interrupted by Harry.

"You wanted to know if I would choose her over the Flash?" Harry asked harshly. Cisco took a step back, surprised by Harry's reaction. "She won't betray you, Cisco. She won't betray the team, and she won't hurt Alex. So next time you feel the urge to butt into someone else's business," he continued, filling the gap between the two as he glared down at Cisco, "don't," he finished between gritted teeth. Cisco stared up, speechless, and with one last glaring stare, Harry exited the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex and Lexie walked back into the lab to find Harry and Cisco missing from the rest of the group. Everyone stared in silence as the two girls made their way over to the desk where all the monitors were. "What?" Lexie snapped, "I'm not going to kill her...yet," she finished with a smirk, looking over to Alex. Alex rolled her eyes in response.

"Where's Cisco and Harry?" she asked, looking around for the missing men.

"They're working on a plan to lure Zoom to our Earth," Caitlin replied as she looked at Lexie with a worried expression crossing her face.

Before anyone else could respond, Harry walked in with Cisco just a few paces behind him, "Who's idea was it to have Ramon vibe me for information?" Harry asked once they were both in the room.

Lexie perked up, "What kind of information was he looking for? And more importantly, shouldn't we worry about your dirty secrets after we take care of Zoom?" she asked, "Did you come up with a plan or just bicker?"

"Ok fine, we just wanted to know what was going on between you and Lexie," Cisco confessed, following in the room behind Harry.

Harry looked back at Cisco, shooting him a warning glare, "We haven't come up with anything yet because Ramon wasn't focused. Did anyone else on this crack team have an idea?"

Alex raised her eyebrows in surprise at Harry's outburst. The room was silent before she decided to speak up.

"Actually, I have an idea," she confessed, "What if we take advantage of the fact that Lexie and I look alike," she began, peaking interest of the group. "I could dress up as Lexie to have a scripted battle with Barry. If Lexie fails and Barry pretends to be wounded, what if that is enough to attract Zoom? Once he shows up, Barry and Lexie could ambush him," Alex finished, brainstorming aloud.

Harry raised his hand in the air, "I like this idea. Lexie won't be in danger and I can most likely rewire my speed gun into a speed cannon and send Zoom into the speed force where they'll trap him for his crimes. Alex, do you know how to pretend to be Lexie? You seem a lot nicer then she is," he added warranting a slap from Lexie across his arm.

Alex grinned, "I just insult everyone and act sassy. We had a moment, right?" she asked, smiling a tight grin over at Lexie.

Lexie looked back, the grin not reciprocated, "I may kill you now."

Barry jumped in to stop a potential fight, "I think this plan will work but we need to make sure everyone knows exactly what they're doing so we can get this over with,"

Cisco spoke up, "Nu uh," he said firmly as he walked over to Alex, "I don't agree with this. It's not gonna happen," he said, angrily staring down at Alex. Alex looked over at the rest of the group.

"A moment please," she said politely before dragging Cisco out of the room.

"May I speak with you, Dr. Wells?" Lexie asked once the room began to clear.

Wells shook his head, "We have plenty to do so maybe we should wait for another time?" he suggested.

Lexie shook her head, "I think it's important that we do it before we face Zoom."

Harry looked at her, his expression showing he was thinking over her request, when he finally nodded, "Fine, follow me," he instructed.

Lexie followed him through the halls down to a small room with beds where he stopped and turned to face her, "What did you want to discuss?" he asked, his face displaying the annoyance he felt.

Lexie wasn't deterred by his demeanor, "Cisco vibed you. What did he see?"

Harry shook his head before he informed her, "He saw you breaking my heart. They're worried that if it came down to it, I would pick you over the Flash," he explained.

"Would you choose me?" she asked, focused on what he'd said.

"I would have before but now I don't know," he answered, "I want to say yes but you don't show the same interest in me that I have for you."

Lexie moved closer to him, "It's not that I don't but we're on different sides on our Earth and I have to keep the people afraid of me. We don't have the same goals," she simply answered.

"If you'd give us a chance, our goals could align more closely," Harry replied, "What makes you so afraid to give it a chance? You weren't always a villain," he added, knowing that at one point she was a simple girl with no powers.

"I don't understand why metas feel the need to become evil when they get powers," she began, "My only guess is that the villain was in there all along with a way to express itself so with the powers come the real us. I don't know if there's any accuracy to that and I hope there isn't because sometimes I'd like to think I'm not this person," she described, "It's a hard act to keep up all the time."

Harrison shook his head, moving closer to her, "Then don't. Be a hero instead," he requested as he placed his hand under her chin so she could look at him, "Give us a chance because alone isn't the way to do things and I already know that you're the one I want by my side," he revealed.

Lexie nodded as she moved in closer, wrapping her arms around him, "I can try that but not until we get back home. My persona needs to stay relevant on this Earth. Can you wait a few more days to be incessantly romantic?"

He kissed her forehead, "Absolutely, now let's go take care of Zoom so we have a home to go back to."

"You are not doing this," Cisco ordered as soon as the two were out of the main lab away from the rest of the group. Alex narrowed her eyes, feeling insulted by Cisco's lack of faith.

"Yes, I am," she responded shortly as she crossed her arms across her chest. Cisco took a step closer to her, filling the gap between the two of them.

"You already went off with your evil twin, alone might I add, after being advised not to," he began, only to be cut off.

"And look how that turned out! I survived!" Alex exclaimed, raising her voice a bit and throwing her arms up dramatically. Cisco took both of her hands into his, pulling her into him.

"I don't want you to do this," he pled in a sincere whisper. His gaze softened as he looked down at her. Alex looked down, inhaling deeply before looking back up at her boyfriend.

"Everyone on Team Flash is here for a reason; everyone except me. Finally, something comes along to where I can be of use, so you need to let me do this, Cisco. Please, I want to help," she explained, her words much more gentle than a few seconds ago. He stared down at her in silent thought.

"Fine, but if something goes wrong we're pulling you out immediately. That's not up for debate," he countered, slowly inching his face closer to hers. A smile crept across Alex's lips as she nodded in agreement.

"Deal," she whispered as she, too, began to lean up until their lips met in a short kiss.


End file.
